Sensing elements for some known hydrogen sensors use materials whose electrical characteristics vary in response to an amount of hydrogen gas to which the sensing element is exposed. One class of such materials includes metals that, when deposited in a thin film layer, have a resistance that varies in relation to an amount of hydrogen atoms absorbed into the metal, which depends upon the amount of hydrogen present in gases to which the thin film layer is exposed. Example metals responsive to the presence of hydrogen and suitable for use as thin film sensing elements include palladium or known palladium alloys in combination with a layer of one or more of the following: Ti, Cr, Nb, Hf, Mo, Zr, Au, Ag, Pt, Rh, Ni, and/or alloys thereof, and the like.